Plus pervers que Ryo
by Shinamaryllis
Summary: OS. RyoPi. Vous pensiez que Ryo était le plus pervers de tous ? Détrompez vous... Très court et débile.


Note : Un petit OS en attendant la sortie des chapitres de mes fics en cours... Pour résumer, c'est court, c'est débile... bref, du RyoPi dans toute sa splendeur ! xD Bon, par contre, j'avais la flemme d'écrire un lemon, alors tant pis pour vous... z'avez qu'à être sages. Enjoyez bien !

* * *

**Plus pervers que Ryo**

-Pi ? fit une voix hésitante venant de la salle de bain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répondit celui-ci sans bouger du canapé dans lequel il était confortablement installé.

-Tu m'aimes toujours si je te dis que j'ai foiré la machine à laver et que tes chemises sont devenues roses ?

-Ça va surtout me faire chier mais je vois pas pourquoi je t'aimerai plus.

Un silence passa entre les deux amants, le leader revenant à sa lecture distraite du programme télé alors que Ryo ne bougeait toujours pas de la salle de bain. Puis...

-Pi ? refit l'aîné, toujours aussi hésitant.

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes toujours si je te dis que j'ai renversé ton flacon de parfum fétiche ?

-Pourquoi je t'aimerai moins alors que je sais que ça va t'empêcher de me sauter dessus dès que la voisine sera partie se coucher ?

Restant silencieux devant la très grande bonté de son amant, Ryo laissa passer encore quelques minutes de plus, guettant à chaque fois le froissement des pages du magazine que lisait Yamapi. Et, avant qu'il ne tourne la troisième...

-Pi ?

-Hum ?

-Tu m'aimes toujours si je te dis que j'ai chopé une infection qui fait qu'on pourra plus faire l'amour avant des lustres ?

-Des fois, Ryo, je me demande si tu crois que je t'aime seulement parce que tu me fais l'amour comme un dieu...

-Et alors ?

-Si tu crois ça, t'es vraiment con.

Quelques instants passèrent de nouveau, laissant le temps au leader de lire un article sur une star américaine qui avait un cancer des poumons, et Nishikido reprit la parole.

-Pi ?

-Oui ?

-Tu m'aimes toujours si je te dis que je t'ai trompé avec Bakanishi pendant toute ta tournée solo ?

-Jin est connu pour coucher avec n'importe qui, alors c'est vraiment pas le genre de truc qui pourrait me toucher.

Surpris par l'effarante clémence de son amant, Ryo passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, guettant les réactions de son cadet pour savoir s'il se moquait de lui, mais dû bien avouer que ce n'était pas le cas lorsqu'il le vit en train de lire distraitement un potin complètement inintéressant.

-Et... Pi ?

-Hm ?

-Et si je te dis que là, tout de suite, j'en ai marre de toi, que je ne t'aimes plus et que je ne veux plus te voir de toute ma vie... tu dis quoi ?

Le leader soupira, posa son magazine sur la table basse et se leva pour aller se planter devant son amant avec un air un peu attristé, puis baissa un peu la tête, ancrant son regard vague au niveau du torse de Ryo.

-Si... si c'est ce que tu veux...

-Tu n'essaieras pas de me retenir ?

-Pourquoi je le ferai alors que je sais que tu ne reviens jamais sur une décision ? demanda Yamapi en levant des yeux peinés vers son aîné.

Ce-dernier n'ajouta rien sur le moment, laissant son cadet replonger dans ses pensées tout en observant les contractions de ses muscles faciaux à chaque réflexion, puis le regard du plus jeune devint acéré, et il tourna les yeux vers le Kanjani.

-Ryo ? Tu m'expliques pourquoi mes chemises sont toujours blanches et que je vois encore mon parfum sur la tablette au-dessus du lavabo ?

-Ben... commença celui-ci avec un petit sourire gêné tout en détournant le regard.

-Non... attends... souffla le cadet en comprenant la raison de cet interrogatoire. Ne me dis pas que c'est un pari débile de Jin ?

-Si...

-Et ?

-Kame a craqué à la troisième question.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le leader écarquilla soudain les yeux, un sourire amusé figé sur le visage.

-Mon dieu, jamais j'aurais cru qu'on pouvait trouver plus pervers que toi.

-Tu paries ?

_FIN_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu ! ^^ Alors, pour une fois que j'aime ma fin de fic... ça arrive tellement jamais que je suis toute émouvue ;_; Bon, après, vous avez bien sûr le droit de dire que c'était pourri, que c'était pas drôle et que le RyoPi c'est nul... mais gare à vous parce que j'entends déjà les syndicats ryopistes qui râlent... Bref, merci pour cet instant de débilité absolu, et à bientôt ! (Arf, je crois que rencontrer une Johnnysienne me fait encore plus fondre le cerveau... la personne en question se reconnaîtra, bien sûr ^^)_


End file.
